Droide da battaglia della sicurezza OOM
}} Il Droide da battaglia della sicurezza OOM era un tipo di Droide di sicurezza della Federazione dei Mercanti e della CSI ed era utilizzato per mantenere la sicurezza e per la detenzione. Come i B1 furono usati per scopi differenti durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Caratteristiche Tali droidi erano caratterizzati da segni rossi sulle loro spalle e sulla parte superiore dell'addome, che li distinguevano dagli altri droidi OOM. Normalmente lavoravano in squadre guidate da un Droide da battaglia OOM comandante. I droidi di sicurezza della Federazione dei Mercanti coprivano il ruolo di guardie sulle navi capitali e trasportavano armi standard come i Fucili blaster E-5. Tale modello di droide servì come base per i Droidi da battaglia B1 usati nell'esercito della Federazione ,anche se i modelli più recenti ricevettero una programmazione più semplice. Comunque, il coordinamento e la mira dei drodi di sicurezza era leggermente inferiore di quella dei loro cugini, e spesso non riuscivano a colpire i loro bersagli. Erano alti 1.91 metri ed erano prodotti dalle industrie Baktoid Combat Automata. Storia I droidi da battaglia OOM della sicurezza furono prodotti dalla Baktoid Combat Automata come parte della serie OOM. I droidi OOM della sicurezza furono creati per difesa e detenzione. Generalmente operavano in squadre capitanate da un Droide da battaglia OOM comandante su navi capitali. Una di queste squadre fu quella guidata da OWO-1Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma. I droidi OOM della sicurezza furono le basi per i B1The New Essential Guide to Droids. ]]Furono schierati dalla Federazione durante i Negoziati di Naboo. A bordo della nave capitale Saak'ak, i droidi di sicurezza pattugliavano i corridoi eattacarono gli Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Qui-Gon Jinn. I droidi scortarono il Vicerè Nute Gunray, OOM-9, e la Regina Amidala attraverso le strade di Theed ma furono in seguito disrtutti. I droidi di sicurezza serie OOM furono inseriti nella CSI insieme alla Federazione dei Mercanti. I droidi della sicurezza operarono su altre navi capitali quali la Invisible HandStar Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith. Dopo le Guerre dei Cloni, molti di questi droidi furono disattivati. Molti come i B1 furono riattivati da gruppi e dalle Resistenze Separatiste e assolsero la funzione di guardie. Dietro le quinte I Droidi della sicurezza fecero un comparsa non canonica nel videogioco LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. Compaiono nei primi livelli e possono essere utilizzati come personaggi. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) tali droidi sono colorati di rosso in modo errato: il loro zaino è rosso mente per i droidi OOM non era così. Comparse *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' videogioco *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (videogioco) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fonti *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' Note e riferimenti Category:Droidi da battaglia serie OOM Categoria:Droidi da battaglia della sicurezza OOM Categoria:Articoli della Settimana Categoria:Droidi da Battaglia Categoria:Personale militare Separatista Categoria:Membri delle forze armate separatiste